The need to collect leaves and other bulky debris from a yard or lawn has spawned so-called leaf collection devices or leaf collectors. These devices often use motors to vacuum up the yard debris, and a bag to collect the debris.
These devices suffer from various drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, leaf collectors are often unwieldy. The user often is unable to maneuver easily and has difficulty vacuuming hard-to-reach places. The unwieldiness may be compounded when the collection bag or bin becomes full.
In addition, yard waste often accumulates quickly in such collectors, requiring frequent emptying of the bulky collection bag. The emptying procedure is often not ideal or efficient, a problem which is only compounded when there is need for frequent emptying of bulky yard debris.